Otis' Adventures of Rogue One - A Star Wars Story
''Otis' Adventures of Rogue One - A Star Wars Story ''is an upcoming Barnyard/Star Wars Crossover planned to be made by LegoKyle14. It's a sequel to'' Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace,'' Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones and'' Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Research scientist Galen Erso and his family are in hiding on the planet Lah'mu. Imperial weapons developer Orson Krennic arrives to press him into completing the Death Star, a space station-based superweapon capable of destroying entire planets. Galen's wife, Lyra, is killed in the confrontation while their daughter, Jyn, escapes and is rescued by Rebel Saw Gerrera. Fifteen years later, cargo pilot Bodhi Rook defects from the Empire, taking a holographic message recorded by Galen to Gerrera on the desert moon Jedha. After learning about the Death Star from an agent at the trading outpost Ring of Kafrene, Rebel intelligence officer Cassian Andor frees Jyn from an Imperial labor camp at Wobani before bringing her to the Rebel leader Mon Mothma, who convinces her to find and rescue Galen so the Alliance can learn more about the Death Star. Cassian is covertly ordered to kill Galen rather than extract him. Jyn, Cassian, and reprogrammed Imperial droid K-2SO travel to Jedha, where the Empire is removing kyber crystals from the holy city to power the Death Star while Gerrera and his partisans are engaged in an armed insurgency against them. With the aid of blind spiritual warrior Chirrut Îmwe and his mercenary friend Baze Malbus, Jyn makes contact with Gerrera, who has been holding Rook captive. Gerrera shows her the message, in which Galen reveals he has secretly built a vulnerability into the Death Star and directs them to retrieve the schematics from an Imperial data bank on the planet Scarif. On the Death Star, Krennic orders a low-powered test shot which destroys Jedha's capital. Jyn and her group take Rook and flee the moon, but Gerrera remains to die with the city. Grand Moff Tarkin congratulates Krennic before using Rook's defection and security leak as a pretext to take control of the project. Rook leads the group to Galen's Imperial research facility on the planet Eadu, where Cassian chooses not to kill Galen. Jyn makes her presence known moments before Rebel bombers attack the facility. Galen is wounded and dies in his daughter's arms, before she escapes with her group on board a stolen Imperial cargo shuttle. Krennic is summoned by Darth Vader to answer for the attack on Eadu. Krennic seeks his support for an audience with the Emperor, but Vader instead orders him to ensure no further breaches occur. Jyn proposes a plan to steal the Death Star schematics using the Rebel fleet but fails to gain approval from the Alliance Council, who feel victory against the Empire is now impossible. Frustrated at their inaction, Jyn's group lead a small squad of Rebel volunteers to raid the databank themselves. Arriving at Scarif on the stolen Imperial ship, which Rook dubs "Rogue One", a disguised Jyn and Cassian enter the base with K-2SO while the other Rebels attack the resident Imperial garrison as a distraction. The Rebel fleet learns of the raid from intercepted Imperial communications and deploy in support. K-2SO sacrifices himself so Jyn and Cassian can retrieve the data. Îmwe is killed after activating the master switch to allow communication with the Rebel fleet, and Malbus dies in battle shortly afterwards. Rook is killed by a grenade after informing the Rebel fleet that it must deactivate the shield surrounding the planet to allow the transmission of the schematics. Jyn and Cassian obtain the schematics, but they are ambushed by Krennic, who is eventually shot and wounded by Cassian. Jyn transmits the schematics to the Rebel command ship. The Death Star enters orbit above Scarif, where Tarkin uses another low-power shot to destroy the compromised base, killing Krennic, Cassian, and Jyn. The Rebel fleet prepares to jump to hyperspace, but many of the fleet's ships are intercepted by Vader's flagship. Vader boards the Rebel command ship and attempts to regain the schematics, but a small starship escapes with the plans on board. Aboard the fleeing ship, Princess Leia declares that the schematics will provide hope for the Rebellion. Trivia *The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Nora Beady, Megan, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, French-Canadian Crows, Professor Mertin Fargleman and Foop will guest starring appearance in this film. *Like in ''Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace,'' Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' and'' Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith,'' Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Lincoln and his Sisters and Poof are only members of The Justice Acre Wood Brood is guest starring this film, while The Human Mane 5 are in ''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story''. *The storylines continues in Otis' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV – A New Hope. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Barnyard/Disney Crossover Category:Sequel films